Racetrack Higgins/Snake Eyes
by Singamanhatten
Summary: Snake Eyes has a crush on Racetrack and when race track finds out will he accept her


Racetrack Higgins/Snake Eyes  
  
Hey yall this story is dedicated to my bud Charisa a fellow newsie freak infact she got me started writing these fanfics and she is also in LOVE with racetrack so I had to write a story to make up for dissing her in my foist fanfic so here it goes please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is about a romance between Racetrack and Snake Eyes and by the way Snake Eyes is a GOIL!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was just lounging around the docks in Brooklyn Snake eyes was sitting next to her twin Brother and Brooklyn leader Spot Colons, while sitting next to her was her best Singa they had known eachother since Singa and spot got in a brawl and she beat the living shit out of him but they don't talk about it…at least when Spot ain't around! Of course next to Singa was her man Jack Kelly they had been goin for a while, you could really tell they loved eachother.  
  
"Oh no no no no you ain't getting off the subject that easy sis!" Spot said to his sister as she tried to change the subject. "Oh come on Spot please this is getting embarrassing and you betta watch it unless you want me to mention what happened between you and Singa here!" she threatened towards her brother. "You wouldn't dare I thought we were neva goin to talk about this again!" De said with a bit of growing anger.  
  
"Hey guys mind if I join?" asked Racetrack Higgins the man of Snake eye's dreams. "Sure like we would say no!" said Snake Eyes as she shoved her brother to make room for Racetrack to sit next to her. "Hey Snake Eyes I don't see ya much around Manhattan no more." Said Racetrack as he went to sit down. "That's couse she's got Brooklyn blood in her." Spot answered very proud of himself as a matter of fact. "Well hey I am incredibly bored here with you boneheads!" Singa said. "Hey who are you callin a bonehead singa?" Spot said challenging her. "You!" She said and Every one burst out laughing but instantly shut up as soon a Spot started to glare at them. "Well I got an idea how about like we play a game I created called 'truth or dare' It is really fun if I ask snake eyes truth or dare and she says Dare then I day her to do something and she has to do or she gets punched in the are by everyone, or if she chooses Truth she has to I ask her a question and she has to answer truthfully!" I finally finished. "I game" everyone exclaimed together .  
  
"Good I'll go foist, Snake Eyes Truth or Dare." I asked thinking of what I would do to her. "Now who could guess she would choose Snake Eyes?" Spot added with a bit of sarcasm. "Shut up Spot, I choose Dare." Snake Eyes said hoping the dare would have something to do with Racetrack. "I dare you to give racetrack a little lip action!" Singa said tryin to hold back her laughta. "Ok!" She said tryin not to show to much joy. Racetrack pulled Snake Eyes towards him with all the excitement and laid on her by the way they were kissing you could tell that there was a llittle lip action goin on. "That's enough Higgins!" Spot said in his warning tone. Once they finished Spot decided it was his turn, and surprise surprise no one objected. "Ok Singa I dare you to go in the corner and make out with ol' Jacky here." "No problem!" Singa said as she pulled jack into the corner and they started to make-out. After a little bit more of playin Truth or Dare with out Singa and Jack cause they were into eachother more then the game, every one decided to head back to the lodge.  
  
"Hey Snake Eyes Can you slow down for a second!" Racetrack shouted from behind her. " Shoa what's up?" She stared into his eyes. "Well uhh I was… Oh fuck dis." Racetrack said before pulling Snake eyes towards him and began kissing her and pretty soon they had to take it to behind a building. After a couple hours of lip action they decided to talk. "so you have liked me for how long, 3years and you didn't tell me!" He said in shock. "Talking is so overrated, Racetrack shut up and kiss me!" she said before pulling him into a kiss again. "Racetrack I am glad we are together, I hope we can be like Jack and Singa someday!" she said. "Why not now!" he said before pushing her against the wall and started kissing her again.  
  
  
  
I know short but sweet hope you like it please Review I enjoy writin stories for ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
